<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway Love by Nadja_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714715">Runaway Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee'>Nadja_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cinderella Elements, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Financial Issues, Fluff, Gambling, Good Older Sibling Alec Lightwood, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Master/Servant, Powerful Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Virgin Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>A story of surviving hardship, the love for family and finding someone to love in the most unusual places.</b><br/>Maryse and Robert were de-runed as punishment for supporting Valentine. Despite Robert’s protests Maryse steals away two baby boys left in Valentine’s care at the time; Jocelyn’s abandoned son and Jace. The family go to the Mundane world with a two-year-old Alec while Maryse is pregnant with Izzy. Without proper papers the family struggle financially and Robert sinks into a spiral of self-hatred and depression while Maryse fight to get money for the family. Robert’s mounting debts due to his drinking and gambling ends up being collectively owned by Magnus Bane. As they can’t pay back the loans, Alec decides to go bargain with Magnus to see if there’s something other than money the Warlock might want….<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Come To The Hunter's Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec is called to the Hunter's Moon to pick up his father.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always: Cindy and Monochromatize.<br/>This story was losely inspired by the song "Runaway Train" by Soul Asylum (yes, I am that old!).<br/>Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing story banner.<br/>Chapter warnings: Referenced abuse, drinking, gaming, financial issues, sugar dating. References sexual abuse (just a few lines), references religion, discrimination, undocumented immigrants, undocumented work....The political situation for undocumented workers in New York are changed in this story to fit the plotline. Think Cinderella before she met the Prince bad set in modern day New York...with demon attacks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Please read the chapter notes for detailed chapter warnings</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<h1>Chapter 1: Come To The Hunter's Moon</h1><p>
  <em>"Call you up in the middle of the night. Like a firefly without a light." - Runaway Train, Soul Asylum</em>
</p><p>Alec sighed in relief when he saw the sign for the Hunter’s Moon bar come into view. He had walked the distance between his home and the bar so many times over the years he was certain he could do it in his sleep. However, when darkness fell, he was cautious and guarded, knowing danger could be lurking in every shadow.</p><p>Alec entered the bar and looked around for a familiar face. The regulars in the bar recognized him and didn’t pay any attention to the 18-year-old raven-haired boy and the people who weren’t regulars didn’t care who he was and why he was there. Alec knew what Mundanes saw when they looked at him; a skinny teenager dressed all in black wearing a loose long coat and a backpack, with hair reaching his neck, hanging loose. The kids at school called him goth; Alec didn’t care what he was called. He cared to hide in the back and disappear and he had found he could do that best like this, the hair useful to hide behind symbolically and figuratively.</p><p>His style and appearance thankfully seemed to ensure most of the people who were hanging around his slightly younger adopted brother during the breaks at school didn’t try and talk to him; Jace was very popular with his muscular build, blond hair, charming smile and success with sports. Alec had told his siblings they didn’t need to find him during the breaks, but they all did. A few people had once tried to pick on him but had mostly done it behind Alec’s back so he couldn’t address it. However, Jace and his other adopted brother, Jonathan, had found out who it was and beaten them up. No one ever picked on Alec again after that. No one really spoke to him either as he was considered a bit of a freak and outsider, but he was fine with that. He preferred to keep his circle of friends small but close and had always hated being at the center of attention.</p><p>Alec’s thoughts returned to the present when he quickly saw the person, he had been looking for standing behind the bar. Thankfully, it wasn’t that busy as it was a Thursday, so Alec easily found a space for himself by the bar counter.</p><p>“Hi Maia,” Alec greeted, smiling at the young werewolf as she finished serving a customer and walked over to him.</p><p>“Alec,” Maia said, smiling warmly at him.</p><p>“Thanks for calling me,” Alec said, his expression serious now.</p><p>“No need to thank me,” Maia said before she added seriously, appreciatively, “Luke and you really helped me figure out the rules and customs of the Shadow World when I was turned a few years ago. I will always be very grateful for that.”</p><p>“Of course. I was happy to help,” Alec assured her. He shrugged, a bit uncomfortable at her praise as he reminded her, “I only gave you an outside perspective. Luke is the expert.”</p><p>Maia smiled at that, having no doubt that he meant it. Alec was always happy to help his family and friends and had a strong sense of honor, duty, and obligation. On top of that he was humble and self-sacrificing. He would have made a good leader in another life.</p><p>“I don’t like calling you after dark, but I know I promised when it came to this,” Maia said, sounding torn and worried.</p><p>Alec knew what she meant; he had been raised having to watch out for monsters hiding in the dark, quite literally. Unlike Maryse and Robert who were de-runed Alec and his siblings had to be careful. Demons were attracted to their angel-blood and come nightfall they could be lurking in the shadows, ready to attack.</p><p>“I am grateful you did,” Alec said honestly, briefly giving her nearest hand a warm squeeze.</p><p>“I really wish you would consider sending Jonathan instead. He’s part demon-blooded which means he is less of a target for demons and it also makes him stronger. It is well-known he has some demonic powers,” Maia reminded him, frowning in concern.</p><p>The Lightwood family and the uniqueness of Jonathan and Jace was not a secret among the Downworlders in New York. While the Downworld had never forgiven Robert and Maryse for their association with Valentine then some of their children had slowly managed to gain some respect and in some cases even friends among the Downworlders living in New York. Maia cared for Alec not only because he had helped her. He might be Nephilim by birth but having struggled to survive in a Mundane world had made him respectful, unpretentious, and grateful in a way no Nephilim would normally be. He was also very responsible and carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.</p><p>Alec shook his head firmly at her suggestion regarding his adopted brother.</p><p>“He and dad have enough run-ins as it is. Besides I’m oldest. It’s my responsibility,” Alec said with conviction.</p><p>“Your other brother then, Jace. He is pure angel-blooded,” Maia tried, knowing he would say no but she had to try, not liking seeing Alec keeping putting himself in harm’s way.</p><p>Alec gave her a strong look.</p><p>“His pure blood makes him the one targeted most of all,” Alec protested. “That’s why the money we had saved to get runes drawn all went to Jace; he needs them to be able to protect himself.”</p><p>Maia nodded; she knew the story. Everyone did. Jace was the only Nephilim not associated with Idris who wore runes. The family had saved up for years to be able to pay someone on the black market to use a steele to draw runes on him; he reportedly had more than 12 runes permanently drawn, all carefully selected to aid him in battling and defending against attacks from demons.</p><p>“But he is also stronger and faster. He can reportedly kill demons like most people can kill flies,” Maia reminded him, trying to draw a smile from Alec and succeeding. Somewhat. That made her smile in return because Alec smiled so seldom that a smile from him was a rare gift that anyone who cared for him treasured greatly.</p><p>“He is without a doubt the best warrior. Mum says so too; best warrior in generations of Nephilim she says,” Alec said, pride at his brother clear in his voice.</p><p>Maia smiled at that, happy the family could at least have that if nothing else.</p><p>“By the way…did you two ever find someone to do a parabatai ceremony for you?” Maia asked curiously.</p><p>Since Maia had gotten to know Alec years ago and through him met his family all Jace and him had talked about was wanting to become parabatai. Maryse and Robert had raised the children as Nephilim as was possible in a Mundane world and the two of them longed for the closeness such a collection of souls would bring them ever since hearing about it when they had been kids. However, after the family had given all their hard-earned savings to grant Jace runes she knew Alec and Jace had struggled to find a way to make their dream come true. Nothing was free in the Mundane world – or in the Shadow World.</p><p>Alec nodded, smiling joyfully as he replied, “Yes, we did. We found a Silent Brother who, in exchange for a vial of Jace’s pure angel blood was willing to do the ceremony for us in secret.”</p><p>To prove his point Alec pulled up in his shirt to show her his one and only rune; a parabatai rune near his hip.</p><p>“Congratulations!” Maia said ecstatically, giving his nearest arm a warm squeeze.</p><p>She was happy for him even if she didn’t get why anyone would want the responsibility of sharing a soul and thus share the others’ joy and sorrow so completely, one able to survive not never live without the other.</p><p>Alec pulled his shirt down again, nodding in thanks for her well-wishes.</p><p>“Jonathan can’t bear runes due to his demon blood but this one I have with him,” Alec revealed with equal pride as he had spoken of his parabatai rune with Jace.</p><p>Alec pulled up on his sleeve, showing her a black tattoo of a dragon and a tiger on his lower arm, side by side, the dragon’s tail wrapped behind the tiger as if it was an arm. Both animals looked fierce and proud, warriors, ready to protect and defend the other.</p><p>“Nice!” Maia said, admiring the handiwork.</p><p>“The tattoo artist was a Mundane we saved from a demon attack, so he did it for Jonathan and I for free. Jonathan has a matching one on his arm, the same place,” Alec explained as he pulled his shirt down.</p><p>“Are you the tiger or the dragon then?” Maia asked with a grin.</p><p>“I will let Jonathan tell you that next time you see him,” Alec said with a wink and for once he looked his age.</p><p>“You three truly are a bit like the three Musketeers,” Maia teased, happy for him that he had that.</p><p>“We are close in age; Jace and Jonathan are only one year younger than me. We grew up together, shared our hardships, joys, and fears. When Jonathan’s demonic powers manifested, we helped him control it and reassured him he was loved. When Jace’s angelic powers manifested we did the same. When I realized I was gay they were there for me all the way,” Alec said proudly, standing tall as he said it.</p><p>“And you are all great warriors; having trained in Mundane martial arts since childhood,” Maia reminded him, having heard how his mother had worked hard to be able to afford that many times from him. She added appreciatively, “I hear Jace, Jonathan and you often go on patrols together, protecting Downworlders and Mundanes alike, like that tattoo artist, which is why you guys have some friends here, in the Downworld.”</p><p>“We do what we can and keeping demons down help us too,” Alec said modesty, honestly. “Izzy wants to come when we go on patrols, but we need her taking care of Max.”</p><p>Maia gave him a smile that was both sad and filled with admiration. Sad that such a young boy had to consider his siblings’ safety like that and admiration for his determination to make a difference and help, even in his current situation and for his strategic mindset.</p><p>“And while dad and Jace don’t fight as much as Jonathan and he does then dad seem to ignore Jace exists most of the time. It makes him sad I think to see the angelic power in Jace, see his runes, and be reminded of what mum and he lost,” Alec admitted, sadness for his brother and what his parents had lost clearly written in his face and evident in his voice.</p><p>“He should pull himself together and get over it,” Maia said sharply, having no sympathy for Robert at all.</p><p>Alec bit his lower lip and said nothing, having heard much worse about his father over the years. His mother too.</p><p>“Anyway, I am still oldest, so it is still my responsibility,” Alec said stubbornly.</p><p>Maia sighed, giving up.</p><p>“Fine. Were you at least safe coming here?” Maia asked worried.</p><p>“I brought my bow,” Alec assured her, saying it like the victory it was.</p><p>Alec put a hand to his shoulder, indicating he had it strapped to his back, hidden under a large loose coat that was unbuttoned in the front.</p><p>Maia smiled relieved at hearing that.</p><p>“He gave it to you then? Arrows too?” Maia asked, referencing one of Alec’s neighbors who loved hunting and who made his own bow and arrows.</p><p>The man had been practicing his bow in the courtyard of the large building complex Alec lived in some years ago. Alec had taken an interest in archery and when the man had seen Alec’s obvious talent with the bow, he had offered to teach him. Alec claimed he just had to help the man with a few tasks in return for this tutoring as the man normally charged for that, teaching kids at camps or others who practiced archery in general for money.</p><p>Alec nodded, smiling a bit as he said, “Yes. They are in my backpack; they just fit.”</p><p>Maia frowned in concern as she asked insightfully, “And what did you have to give him in return?”</p><p>Alec paled a bit and avoided her eyes, looking down. Over time Alec had found there was extraordinarily little he would not do for money if it meant helping his family.</p><p>“Maia, don’t start with me,” Alec begged.</p><p>“I told you I would get you a weapon. A Mundane weapon but bullets kill demons just fine too you know. Might take a bit longer but still…I have contacts; I would have gotten it done,” Maia insisted, not liking the idea he had to trade something for the bow and arrows.</p><p>Alec sighed and looked at her before he reminded her, “I am undocumented. If the police find me with a gun…”</p><p>Alec’s voice trailed off, but she knew what he meant. Maia sighed and gave up arguing with him, seeing his point.</p><p>“What did he want for it?” She asked directly instead.</p><p>“Nothing I couldn’t live with doing to get a weapon so I can defend my family and myself,” Alec assured her with a strong look.</p><p>“Alec,” Maia said sadly, shaking her head at him, not liking the hidden implications.</p><p>It wasn’t like she didn’t have her own dark ideas of what an elderly single man might want in return for teaching a young boy things he normally charged money for. She hoped her worse fears were unfounded, but she had been born Mundane and hadn’t lived a sheltered life by any means. She knew how the strong tended to pray on the weak; hence her desire to try and shield Alec from as much of that as she could after he had helped her when she had been weak. The struggle of the Lightwood family was a well-known fact no one ever spoke of. In fact, most Downworlders relished in it; Robert and Maryse had supported Valentine after all and been some of his closest and most verbal supporters.</p><p>“Can we not talk about it?” Alec pleaded with a pained look.</p><p>“Fine,” Maia reluctantly agreed.</p><p>She gave him a piercing look, looking him up and down, frowning when she saw he looked almost thinner than when she had seen him last month. He was pale and his clothes were hanging on his frame but then it normally did. His pale skin did nothing to hide a fading bruise on the right side of his face even though he had taken some of his hair down to try and cover it as best as he could. As the family had no steele as the Lightwoods had only been allowed to bring a bare minimum with them after their exile bruises, cuts and injuries all had to heal the Mundane way.</p><p>“You look as if you have lost weight and not gained it. What did I say when you came by last month? More eating,” Maia scolded him.</p><p>“I’m fine, Maia. I am just not always hungry,” Alec assured her, giving her a comforting smile. He paused before he said with conviction, as if saying it over and over would make the words true, “I really am fine.”</p><p>“You always say that no matter how bruised or battered I have seen you,” Maia reminded him with a worried frown.</p><p>“Well, then you know I am right,” Alec said with a smile that never reached his eyes.</p><p>Maia shook her head at him, looking sad for a moment. Then she pulled herself together. She reached under the counter and put a clear plastic bag on the bar counter in front of Alec.</p><p>“I have these for you,” she told him, nodding to the bag.</p><p>Alec looked at the plastic bag and grinned when he saw what was in it.</p><p>“Potatoes?” Alec asked joyfully. “Five?! And large ones too?!”</p><p>Maia smiled sadly; no one should be that happy to see potatoes. But she knew the family was struggling to save everything they could to get documents so they could finally improve their situation in a more permanent way. However, often what little the family saved ended up being spent on other things. Hence why she had called Alec here to start with.</p><p>Maia again reached under the counter and found a can of cola and one of the bowls with chips they served for customers.</p><p>“Have this and you can have the potatoes,” Maia insisted, pushing the chips and the can of cola towards him.</p><p>“My father…” Alec said nervously, looking around the bar, trying to spot him.</p><p>“He can wait a few moments,” Maia maintained, nodding very insistently to the chips and cola.</p><p>Alec obediently opened the cola can and had a single chip.</p><p>“Does he have a tab tonight?” Alec asked worried.</p><p>Maia shook her head as she assured him, “I don’t allow it any longer and I won’t let anyone else do it when I am here. He has paid for everything.”</p><p>“Good,” Alec said relieved as he took another chip after taking a sip of the cola.</p><p>“How is it?” Maia asked, always torn being between amazed and saddened that Alec would eat so slowly, enjoying each bite.</p><p>“Amazing. Thank you,” Alec said with a warm smile.</p><p>“It’s just chips and a cola,” Maia said, feeling embarrassed at his thankfulness.</p><p>“Still,” Alec insisted in a strong voice.</p><p>Maia pretended not to notice that Alec was wrapping up more chips than he was eating to bring them back home, she assumed to give to his siblings.</p><p>“You know if more Nephilim had been like you none of this Circle business would have happened,” Maia said with a soft smile.</p><p>Alec had a few more chips but managed to put more away than he ate. He then finished the cola and put the napkin with the chips he had ‘stolen’ in his jacket pocket.</p><p>“Thank you for this,” he said heartfelt as he pushed the empty cola can and bowl back towards her.</p><p>Maia nodded and removed the empty items from the counter.</p><p>“Here,” Maia said, handing him the plastic bag with the potatoes.</p><p>“You are sure you won’t get into trouble for this?” Alec asked worried as he took off his backpack and put the potatoes into it before he put it back on.</p><p>“No one will notice how many potatoes we use for fries. It’s fine,” Maia assured him.</p><p>Alec nodded at that, reassured by her words.</p><p>“Is he…very drunk?” Alec asked hesitantly, trying not to sound nervous or worried when he asked but not quite able to.</p><p>Maia didn’t have to ask who he was talking about.</p><p>“I’m afraid so,” Maia admitted sympathetically, trying hard not to look at the bruise on his cheek when she replied, knowing why he was worried; the evidence was right there in front of her.</p><p>“Surely he couldn’t afford that much alcohol if you didn’t let him open a tab,” Alec protested, sounding almost desperate.</p><p>“Some of the Downworlders here love to pay for him, to see him humiliated,” Maia admitted, her frown making it clear she wasn’t happy about it but paying customers were paying customers.</p><p>“They still see him as a Circle member,” Alec said darkly, knowing that was how the Downworld saw his parents and to some extent him and his siblings too by association.</p><p>“Yes. You must remember that Maryse was Valentine’s second in command; she has a lot of blood on her hands. Robert wasn’t any better,” Maia said grimly. “I wasn’t around at the time of the Uprising, but the stories keep the past very much alive.”</p><p>“I know,” Alec admitted, biting his lower lip, finding it hard to recognize either of his parents in those roles.</p><p>He had been only two years old when his parents had been de-runed for aiding Valentine. He didn’t recall much from his time living in Idris. He didn’t know what kind of parents Robert and Maryse would have been had they gotten another punishment. This was the life he knew; living undocumented here in New York and avoiding going out after dark if he could as the demons came out then. If he went at night it was because it was unavoidable or with his brothers for patrolling, to keep the demons down and protect themselves and the Downworlders and Mundanes living in New York.</p><p>Maryse struggled to provide for them all, taking any job she could. Robert had a job at a factory that he hated, and which was driving him into an early grave. He helped along his early demise with intense drinking and gaming, lashing out at his children and his wife in his frustration at having lost everything. Once he had been important, once he had held respect and command. Now he was nothing. His frustration hadn’t lessened by the fact that Maryse before Valentine had fallen had stolen two baby boys from him; Jace whose parents remained a mystery and the baby boy Valentine’s wife had abandoned when she had left her husband. At first Maryse was going to leave the babies but when she overheard that Valentine had experimented on both babies, giving Jonathan demon-blood and Jace angel-blood she had been reminded of the baby growing in her own belly and she had taken them with her when Robert and her had left the Circle. However, they had defected too late and had been deruned for their alliance with Valentine. A punishment Maryse had come to accept as fair for she had been Valentine’s second in command, ruling by his side with a cruelty she would regret for the rest of her life. However, Robert had gone from ignoring the two boys Maryse had brought along to resenting them and her for they were two more mouths to feed. When his oldest son, Alec, started to defend his mother and siblings he had also started to take the blunt of Robert’s frustrations.</p><p>Alec knew his mother was just as miserable as his father; she had been somebody at some point too. However, she had pushed it aside in favor of working almost around the clock to earn money for Alec and his siblings. As soon as Alec had been able to, he had taken small jobs to help get money. When Jace and Jonathan came of age they did as well. Izzy had developed a unique way of helping with the money situation. Her beauty made her attractive to older and more mature men and when she had turned 16 a few months ago she had started to date such men, getting expensive gifts in return which she sold and gave the money to their mother. It was not something any of her brothers or her parents liked, but she was determined to help. She was, in the few months she had been doing this, quickly become the person who brought in the most money to the household which had not helped Robert’s cycle of self-destruction. Of all his children Izzy was his favorite, closely followed by Max who was still too young to truly understand the seriousness of their situation. The last month in particular Robert had been drunk almost every night to deal with the knowledge that his daughter was able to provide better for the family than he was, making his self-hatred escalate. When Robert got drunk it was a game of walking on eggshells to avoid a lashing as his self-hatred turned outwards.</p><p>“A lot of them never understood why Magnus ordered that Maryse and him and you kids were off limits for Downworlders. Whatever deal Maryse made with him back then when you guys first arrived in New York must have been something,” Maia admitted thoughtfully.</p><p>“She never talks of it, but I hear my dad say he was disgusted she had humiliated herself for a Warlock,” Alec admitted, having wondered about it too but Maryse had never told anyone what had happened between Magnus and her.</p><p>“Yes, because obviously he wouldn’t do something like that to ensure the safety of his kids,” Maia said darkly, her voice filled with contempt.</p><p>“No. He wouldn’t,” Alec admitted softly, pain flashing in his eyes.</p><p>His pain tore at Maia’s heart. She took a hand to his chin and turned his face, stroking his hair away so the bruise was visible.</p><p>“There are Mundane places that can help you; you, your mum, your siblings,” Maia told him softly, sympathetically.</p><p>Alec pulled away and out of her grip, blushing, as he looked down.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he insisted stubbornly, his face going red in embarrassment as he put his hair back down to cover the bruise on his cheek as best he could. “We are <strong>all</strong> fine.”</p><p>“Does he hit your siblings too?” Maia asked sympathetically with the brutal honesty she was known for.</p><p>Alec hesitated, unsure if he should or would respond but Maia was a friend, an ally and it was a relief to talk to someone who understood some of their complex situation already.</p><p>“Never Izzy and Max. We have all made sure of that. Besides. They are his favorites,” Alec assured her in a strong voice, sounding proud of that fact.</p><p>Maia was amazed how easily Alec accepted that his father had favorites but then she had always known him to think highly of others but very little of himself.</p><p>“But Jace and Jonathan?” Maia correctly guessed from the way he had phrased it.</p><p>“They are both…cocky,” Alec admitted with a small wince, regret, and pain flashing over his face at his brothers’ pain. “Mum and I try and get them to not provoke him.”</p><p>“So, it’s mostly her and you,” Maia concluded, shaking her head sadly.</p><p>“It’s not bad,” Alec insisted stubbornly, feeling ashamed to talk about it. “Only when he drinks and….”</p><p>When Alec’s voice died away Maia admitted softly, “I can’t feel sympathy for your parents. For what they did during the Uprising they deserve this and so much worse. However, you kids shouldn’t have to suffer like that. The Clave was cruel like that, to make you guys suffer for their mistakes.”</p><p>“Idris is a military society. The sins of the parents are visited upon the children,” Alec reminded her, saying what had been explained to him when he had wondered about it.</p><p>“Yeah,” Maia said sympathetically. She paused before she said hopefully, “Maybe when you all are older and get jobs…”</p><p>Alec gave her a hard look, having long ago lost all sense of innocence and hope as he remined her, “We have no papers, Maia. It won’t be much better.”</p><p>“I have told you there are good forgeries you can get made. The Vampires and Warlocks use it all the time to keep their assets for hundreds of years without anyone suspecting,” Maia reminded him, just as determined and stubborn as he was.</p><p>“I know but we can’t afford it. That’s the difference. Vampires and Warlocks started getting money years and years ago, back when no papers were needed. They can easily pay the price,” Alec repeated his own explanation he had told her before in a defeated tone, knowing she was just trying to help but he had long ago lost all hope. Things were the way they were. Nothing good came from imagining anything better, anything more.</p><p>“Speaking of money…” Maia began but then stopped, not wanting to add even further burdens on her young friend.</p><p>“Yes?” Alec pressed, looking concerned at her.</p><p>“A collector was in here for your father,” Maia admitted, seeing Alec wince at hearing that.</p><p>“Again?” Alec asked, sounding older than his years.</p><p>She nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>“What happened?” Alec demanded to know, frowning in concern.</p><p>“It seems all of his debts are now owned by Magnus Bane,” Maia explained.</p><p>“Magnus Bane?!” Alec asked surprised.</p><p>“Yes,” Maia confirmed. “Apparently, Robert had been borrowing money for his gambling not only from Downworlders but also from Mundanes so Magnus was worried it would get out of control, that Shadow World activities could become known to these Mundanes doing shady dealings.” She paused as she warned, “As a Warlock of such position, power and influence as he has, Magnus can’t appear weak and he can’t give special concessions to Nephilim of all people.” She paused before she concluded, “You guys will have to pay him.”</p><p>Alec nodded agreement to this, his lips a thin line, his mind spinning as he fought to think about what he could do.</p><p>“He made a deal with my mum somehow all those years ago. Maybe he will make a deal with me,” Alec said slowly, thinking out loud.</p><p>“You don’t have the money? Not any of it? To pay it off in installments maybe?” Maia suggested hopefully.</p><p>“No,” Alec admitted softly. “We are barely making ends meet now.”</p><p>“I wish I could help but I am saving for college and…” Maia said helplessly as she waved a hand around to indicate the bar, unspoken between them her words that if she had money to spare she wouldn’t be bartending.</p><p>“I understand,” Alec quickly assured her, giving her a warm smile. He stood up straighter, taking on this burden as well as he always did.</p><p>“Sorry,” Maia said regretfully.</p><p>Alec made a dismissive handwave as he assured her, “No worries. I will find a way. He must have made a deal with my mum back then as she would have had no money and yet still, he helped us with a flat and the papers we do have so us kids could all attend school.”</p><p>“You are not alone in this. This debt is your father’s,” Maia reminded him.</p><p>“I know but he can’t make a deal. I can’t send him to talk to Magnus Bane,” Alec said firmly, sure of this fact. He paused before he added honestly, “You know how he is; he still thinks like a Nephilim. He wouldn’t bow for a Downworlder back when he was de-runed. He won’t do it now either, no matter how far he has fallen.”</p><p>“Ok,” Maia agreed, giving up, seeing his point.</p><p>Alec took a deep breath; he had to deal with one thing at a time.</p><p>“Where is my dad?” Alec asked, again looking around the room for him.</p><p>“That way. In the back,” Maia said as she waved to the back of the bar.</p><p>Alec nodded his thanks to her and hugged her as best he could with the bar counter between them. He then went where she had pointed. He saw his father right away. He was sitting with six Downworlders, two of them vampires from what he could tell. Half of a bottle of whiskey was on the table and they were all laughing. However, while Robert clearly thought they were laughing together Alec felt embarrassed on his behalf when he could tell the Downworlders were laughing at him, not with him.</p><p>“Alexander! What are you doing here?” Robert asked surprised when he spotted Alec as he walked over to stand before him.</p><p>“We need to get home, dad,” Alec insisted, trying to ignore how the Downworlders were looking curiously at him, clearly seeing the bruise on his face though he had tried to hide it.</p><p>He didn’t mind the Downworlders who looked at him with anger or even hatred for being Nephilim. He really hated seeing the look of sympathy some of them had when they looked at him.</p><p>“I am having fun with my friends,” Robert insisted, doing a dismissive hand gesture.</p><p>“Dad, please. Let’s go home,” Alec repeated, giving his father a pleading look, bending down towards him to avoid saying the words too loudly. However, from the dark grin on the vampires’ faces they had heard him.</p><p>“I said no,” Robert insisted strongly, sounding annoyed, as he finished his glass of whiskey.</p><p>“Father…” Alec started to say, desperate.</p><p>“I said no!” Robert thundered angrily, interrupting him.</p><p>Alec was keenly aware the conversation had stopped at the nearby tables and everyone was now looking at them.</p><p>“Dad, please. You’re making a scene,” Alec begged. He put a hand on his arm as he pleaded, “Please just come with me.”</p><p>“Let go of me!” Robert insisted as he tore his arm free and pushed Alec away which such force he fell to the floor.</p><p>A young man, South American in appearance, rose from a nearby table and offered Alec a hand. Humiliated Alec accepted a hand up.</p><p>“You ok?” the young man, a vampire Alec could tell, asked when Alec was back on his feet, letting go of him.</p><p>“Yeah. Sure. Of course,” Alec said automatically, blushing in embarrassment.</p><p>“You can bring the rest of the bottle with you if you leave with him,” one of the vampires sitting at Robert’s table offered with a dark look.</p><p>Alec groaned and cast the vampire a dark look.</p><p>“Brian!” the man who had helped Alec hissed at him in annoyance.</p><p>“Raphael, relax. I am just giving the man some motivation,” Brian insisted, flashing an innocent smile but there was dark amusement in his eyes.</p><p>“Ok. Sure. See you later,” Robert said as he quickly grabbed the bottle from the table, making the Downworlders snicker amused at his eagerness.</p><p>“Come now,” Alec insisted, ignoring the subdued laughter from the Downworlders as Robert got to his feet a bit unsteadily, holding the bottle close as if he was afraid someone might try and take it from him.</p><p>Alec was relieved when he made it outside the bar with his father, having pointedly ignored the curious looks, the hidden laughter, and sympathetic stares some of the patrons had cast them as they had walked by. He started walking swiftly back home, trying to ensure Robert walked quickly and steadily even in his drunken state while he kept a sharp eye out for any demons.</p><p>“Want some?” Robert asked, offering him the bottle as they walked.</p><p>“No, I’m good,” Alec insisted, grimacing at the thought. He had never tasted alcohol and from how his father acted when he was drinking he wasn’t sure he ever would.</p><p>Robert shrugged as he said, “Suit yourself.”</p><p>Robert took a large sip from the bottle. They walked on in silence for a while, Alec eager to get home.</p><p>“You know I used to be a great Shadowhunter,” Robert told him, his speech slurred by drink, sadness, and pain in his voice.</p><p>“I know, dad,” Alec said as softly and calmly as he could, having heard it so many times he knew almost all Robert’s tales of past glory by heart.</p><p>“The Lightwood name was revered,” Robert went on as if he hadn’t spoken and unshed tears were in his eyes.</p><p>“I know,” Alec repeated, sympathy in his voice now.</p><p>He couldn’t remember any other life than this, but he could imagine it would be hard to go from being someone, from having power and influence to being a nobody, to having nothing. Even among Mundanes.</p><p>“I used to be someone,” Robert whispered brokenly, echoing Alec’s thoughts.</p><p>“I know. It’s ok,” Alec said softly because there was nothing else he could say.</p><p>Alec managed to steer Robert into the lobby of their apartment building.</p><p>With some difficulty Alec got Robert up to the fifth floor where they lived in a flat too small for all of them and in a building with no elevator. However, they made do. Max and Izzy shared a room and Jonathan, Jace and him slept in the same room. Robert and Maryse had a bedroom and then there were a small living room which mostly held books, one bathroom and a kitchen. Despite the small space, the old furniture, and appliances then the flat was kept clean and orderly.</p><p>As soon as Alec opened the front door Maryse came towards him. Robert had had a late shift, so Alec had gotten everyone to bed as Maryse would first be come from her job late too. By the time Maia had called Alec on his cell phone to come pick up Robert Alec had been in bed too. Alec was a light sleeper and when Robert had a late shift, he slept with the phone on vibrate so he had managed to pick up the call after sneaking out of the bedroom, avoiding to wake his brothers. He knew if they had woken up, he would have needed to fight with them to be the one to pick up Robert; most likely they would have insisted coming too so they could protect him on the walk. They had done that sometimes, Jace and Jonathan staying outside the bar. However, Robert always got more aggressive when he saw Jace’s runes when he was drunk, seeing what he had lost in him and Jonathan using his demonic powers against demons also set him off. So, it was better for his brothers if Alec went alone. He did so whenever he could to protect them not only from their father’s temper, but also from seeing him like this.</p><p>“Alexander. Did you find….” Maryse asked, worried, keeping her voice soft as not to wake the other children.</p><p>Alec had left his mum a note saying he had gone for Robert, expecting her to be back from her job before he was back.</p><p>“Yes. It’s ok, mother,” Alec quickly said, keeping his voice down as well, nodding towards Robert as he got him maneuvered inside with some difficulty.</p><p>“Oh,” Maryse said, quickly falling silent, not wanting to say something that could set Robert off.</p><p>“I’m gonna go to bed,” Robert mumbled as he walked right past her and into the bedroom, still holding onto the whiskey bottle, closing the door behind him with a loud sound.</p><p>Thankfully all the kids were used to that and didn’t wake from the sound.</p><p>Maryse looked after him for a moment with something between relief, dismay, and sadness in her eyes. Then she turned her attention on her oldest child. Alec took off his backpack and then his coat, hanging it by the door. He put the bow on the floor under his coat. He opened the backpack and took out the plastic bag Maia had given him.</p><p>“See what I got,” Alec told her, showing her the bag as if it was a huge treasure.</p><p>“Potatoes!” Maryse said joyfully, taking the bag from him, smiling widely.</p><p>“Five of them!” Alec told her proudly as he put his backpack by the door next to the bow.</p><p>“Well done,” Maryse complimented.</p><p>Alec reached into the pocket on his coat and pulled out the napkin.</p><p>“I also got this,” Alec said as he unwrapped the napkin in the palm of his right hand and showed her the treasures inside.</p><p>“Oh. Chips!” Maryse marveled as she walked to the kitchen with the potatoes, Alec following her with the chips.</p><p>She never bought chips or other unhealthy foods for the kids even if she did have a little spare money to do so; she had been raised a warrior and tried her damnest to give her children proper food and nourishment. But if it was a gift then it was ok. Instead she had used what little she could save up for clothes for the kids, new things for the apartment and in particular books and other material to help further the children’s learning, martial arts lessons for the children which was essential with their Angel-blood and of course a lot of money had been spent on Jace’s runes. What little they had left these days she put aside to try and save up to get some proper papers for one of the children. Having to pick one child was the hardest choice a mother could ever make. As Robert was unable to help her choose as he would always point to Izzy or Max she had, together with Alec, agreed Jace would be the best choice to get proper papers. With his runes and pure angel-blood Jace was far superior in all sports so getting a sports scholarship to a University should be easy. From there he could either continue in sports or do a degree, get a decent paying job and then help provide for the family. However, for any of that to happen they first had to give him proper papers and as Maia had pointed out that cost a fortune. Maryse and Alec had decided not to tell anyone of their decision that the money they were now trying to save was for Jace. They knew all the siblings would be happy for him but Jace would feel guilty that again all the savings would go to him, even though there was no doubt Jace would work tirelessly on the scholarship to earn as much money as possible to provide well for his family and siblings.</p><p>Maryse was brought out of her thoughts when Alec came up beside her, standing side by side by the kitchen counter. She put the potatoes away and looked at the chips Alec had now laid out on the napkin on the counter.</p><p>“Maybe one for each of your siblings?” Maryse suggested as she counted the chips. She smiled at him as she said, “There’s even two more; two for you then, my darling boy, for getting all those potatoes.”</p><p>Alec shook his head.</p><p>“No, it’s ok. You take one and give one extra to Max,” Alec insisted.</p><p>“I don’t need one,” Maryse claimed, having never really taken to Mundane treats. “I will give them both to Max then. He loves Mundane treats.”</p><p>Alec nodded agreement, “Ok.”</p><p>Maryse hugged him close for a moment, grateful for his thoughtfulness. Then as she drew back from him she grew serious.</p><p>“How bad was it? Did he run up a tab again?” Maryse asked worried.</p><p>“No. Maia was there. She doesn’t allow it,” Alec assured her.</p><p>Maryse sighed in relief as she said, “Thank the Angel.”</p><p>Alec shook his head. His mother had never lost her faith through all of this. In fact, it had become stronger. Alec, to put it mildly, did not share her beliefs. Their life was cruel and hard; he saw no reason to thank any Angel for that. Or rather if the Angels had a hand in that he would rather kick their asses, than thank them!</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t think I am on speaking terms with the Angel, mum,” Alec reminded her, his tone dark and sarcastic.</p><p>“Alexander! The Angel protects us,” Maryse reminded him with a scowl.</p><p>“He’s not doing such a standup job at the moment,” Alec said under his breath but Maryse heard him.</p><p>“Alexander…” Maryse started to protest.</p><p>“Never mind that,” Alec interrupted, not wanting to debate religion with his mum at this hour. He paused before he went on, “Maia did tell me a collector came to speak with dad. Turns out that he has been adding up debt all over town, also with Mundanes. Magnus Bane has been buying up his debts, so he now owes him.”</p><p>Maryse asked his shock and horror at the news of the debt. However, she quickly composed herself, the news not unexpected. She looked thoughtful for a moment as she tried to think of possible solutions.</p><p>“I will go speak with him. Maybe we can come to some arrangement that doesn’t involve money. Maybe there’s a way, something I could do…” Maryse said thoughtfully, sounding desperate.</p><p>“Mother, let me go,” Alec asked, wanting to help, putting a hand on her arm.</p><p>“What? Why?” Maryse asked puzzled.</p><p>“You went once. Let me do it this time. I am oldest,” Alec insisted.</p><p>He had no clue what he was going to offer Magnus Bane; what he could possibly offer but his mother had managed to get a deal once. He could do this. Somehow.</p><p>“I’m not sure…” Maryse said, hesitating, giving him a worried look.</p><p>“Mum, please. Let me help,” Alec pleaded.</p><p>Maryse could see he really meant it, that he really wanted to help but then this was her oldest; he always wanted to help.</p><p>“I will think about it,” Maryse conceded, giving him a soft smile.</p><p>“Thanks,” Alec said, smiling back.</p><p>“Now, you get to bed, Alexander. I will put this away and finish a few things here and then…” Maryse insisted, making a shoo motion at Alec in the direction of the bedroom he shared with his two brothers.</p><p>Alec nodded but then hesitated as he was about to leave, staying where he was. He bit his lower lip nervously for a moment.</p><p>“Don’t sleep with him tonight,” Alec begged, his voice soft.</p><p>“What? Why?” Maryse asked concerned.</p><p>“He’s very drunk. I’m afraid he might…” Alec started but then stopped, not wanting to voice his fears, seeing the shame in her face at how far she, once a fierce warrior, had truly fallen.</p><p>“Just…. sleep on the sofa. Please?” Alec asked quietly.</p><p>“Alexander…” Maryse started to say, blushing in embarrassment, looking away as she spoke.</p><p>“For me?” Alec begged, putting a hand on her arm.</p><p>She put a hand over his but still avoided his eyes as she replied, “Ok, ok. I need to get up early for work anyway…”</p><p>They were avoiding the topic, the elephant in the room but Alec was simply happy she had agreed.</p><p>“You got the cleaning job at the office?” Alec asked to distract them both.</p><p>She nodded and smiled a bit but even in victory she looked sad and defeated, so far from the strong and proud woman she had once been, “Yes.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Alec complimented, trying to lift her spirits.</p><p>Maryse nodded, smiling but it still looked sad. She stroked his cheek, pulling her hand away as if burned when she realized she was touching his injured cheek.</p><p>“Now you go sleep. You must be up early for your job at the docks before you get to school,” Maryse said, fighting to keep a normal tone but Alec could hear the sadness in her voice.</p><p>“Ok. Goodnight, mum,” Alec said softly as he leaned in and kissed her cheek tenderly.</p><p>“Goodnight, Alec,” Maryse said, watching him as he walked the short distance to his bedroom.</p><p>She had wanted a better life for Alec, for all her children, for herself. She had wanted almost anything but what she had gotten. Maryse did the rest of her chores mechanically and at this time of night, alone, she did allow herself a few tears for the fate that had befallen her and her family, knowing she only had herself to blame. If she hadn’t followed Valentine….if she hadn’t done what she had done… If she hadn’t believed in his sick vision…</p><p>But she had and they were here now, struggling to survive, effectively living on their knees. At times she felt like giving up but for her children’s sake she didn’t. Despite her worries and fears for their safety and future her five children brought her joy and solace. Despite Jace and Jonathan being adopted then she loved them the same and none of her children had ever known anything else than being raised together in the Mundane world. Alec had been only two, Jonathan and Jace one year old and she had been pregnant with Izzy when they had left Idris together. The care and love her five children had for each other always comforted her and made her smile, making her feel if nothing else then she had raised them right.</p><p>She had lost all hope though; all hope that her life would ever be better. She just hoped maybe her children would do a little better, but she had no illusions. Mundane life was tough when you had no money and no papers, made worse by the demons that would try and come for them due to their angelic blood. Her hope for her children was unlikely to come to pass.</p><p>She thought of Magnus Bane. He had taken pity on her once. He had given her a deal once, helped her once. However, she knew well he had no love lost for her and well he shouldn’t for during her time as Valentine’s second in command she had ensured many Downworlders had been killed, Magnus’ friends among them. Alec was in general well-liked among Downworlders; as well-liked as a Nephilim could be. His caring attitude and humble being as well as the fact that she knew her three eldest sons, despite her worries and protests, went on patrols to protect Downworlders and Mundanes alike whenever they had the time and energy to do so aided to ensure that. With little reflection she knew Alec would be able to make a stronger case with Magnus than she ever could. That there was a better chance of them getting a deal if Alec went and talked to him. Though she hated to put even further burdens on her oldest child, she also knew he was strong and clever. She would have to trust him with this as she trusted him with so much else in their lives.</p><p>Her mind was made up; with this as with so much in her life she really didn’t have any real choice. Tomorrow she would tell Alec he should contact Magnus about Robert’s debt. She just hoped whatever Alec had to give the Warlock in return for seeing Robert’s debt erased wasn’t too high a price to pay. For herself, when she had begged for his help, she had found him to be a tough negotiator but not cruel. She imagined he would be the same with her oldest son. Tough, hard, demanding…But not cruel. At least she hoped that aspect of the Warlock hadn’t changed over the years.</p><p>Maryse didn’t know that her decision to send Alec to negotiate with Magnus Bane regarding their debt would change everything for all of them. Forever.</p><p>
  <em>The end of part 1</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story was forgotten for months in my story pile. I was about to forget all about it and just delete it. But I thought maybe someone would like it. So, please do let me know if you want to see more of it. Would mean a lot to me. Thank you.<br/>If you are enjoying this story you might like these stories which also focus on family:<br/>Redefining Family (Shadow World AU, finished): https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082442<br/>To Shine A Light (reverse AU, finished): https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102248<br/>His Greatest Gift (omegaverse, finished): https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399719<br/>Loyalty (omegaverse, WIP): https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071823<br/>Captive Angels; Victorious Demons (Shadow World AU but dark so read all tags first!, finished): https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499168</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Protective Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jace, Jonathan and Alec protect Izzy from some bullies at school despite her insistance she doesn’t need their help. Afterwards, Alec talk with Jace and Jonathan about Robert’s debt and how it’s now owned by Magnus Bane.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always.<br/>Chapter warnings: Bullies, bad words, threats of violence. Mild religious references.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings</em>
</p>
<h1>Chapter 2: The Protective Brothers</h1><p><em>“I can go where no one else can go. I know what no one else knows.” - </em>Runaway Train, Soul Asylum</p><p> </p><p>Maryse, Robert and Alec had left early in the morning to get to work, leaving Izzy, Jace and Jonathan to get themselves and Max ready for school. They would wait for Alec to get back from work before going to school together. Max’s school was close to the high school that Izzy, Jace and Jonathan attended but still required a car. Alec had saved up to buy a very old car from his jobs. It had taken a long time but he had finally had enough. He used the car to get to work and to get them all to school. Maryse had stubbornly insisted she could take the bus to her work, so they saved some money there whereas Robert also had an old car to get to and from work.</p><p>As Izzy shared her room with Max, she would get him ready and ensure he had breakfast while Jonathan and Jace showered and dressed. Max had gotten fond of comics and would often read some while waiting for everyone else to get ready. While doing so Izzy had taken her turn in the bathroom, showering, dressing, and doing her hair and makeup.</p><p>Izzy was a beautiful young woman, and she knew how to use that to her advantage to do whatever she could to help the family. She had a big heart and loved her family and animals, but she knew well how to use the gifts she had been born with. She had an easy laugh, a natural charm, and an uncanny ability to switch from talking about clothes and boys to politics. Some might underestimate both her intelligence and her depth, but they would be sorely mistaken. Izzy simply knew that at times playing dumb got her more than showing her true strength.</p><p>Jace and Jonathan had finished dressing and had waited more or less patiently outside the bathroom for their turn. The water had turned off some time ago and their patience was getting thin.</p><p>People meeting Jace and Jonathan would not think they were brothers. Jace was strongly built, like a warrior, with blond hair and features like a Greek god. He had a natural charm and charisma and had almost every girl in school swooning over him. That he was a star on the football field only increased his appeal. Jonathan on the other hand was thin and tall, with reddish hair and intelligent eyes. He didn’t trust people easily and mostly kept to himself. He enjoyed science, enjoying the undisputable truth he found in it. Unlike Jace who had had several girlfriends, Jonathan hadn’t met anyone special yet. He was not the type of guy most girls at high school fell all over. However, if they had they would have found that Jonathan was fiercely protective of those he cared for, highly intelligent and extremely considerate to those he loved.</p><p>However, despite their differences and the teasing banter they often shared, Jace and Jonathan were as close as any of the siblings, having each other’s backs.</p><p>Though when it came to similarities Jace and Izzy were quite alike, and Alec and Jonathan shared some traits. Jace and Izzy were both popular in their group of friends and were easy going, gaining friends quickly. Alec, like Jonathan, kept to himself and was guarded and protective of his family and they both had a fondness for the local public library, and enjoyed disappearing into another world. Jonathan would enjoy the natural sciences and their purity while Alec would dive into the many fictional worlds that promised the happy ending he was certain he would never get in real life.</p><p>Jace and Jonathan shared a look and Jace nodded towards the clock on the wall, drawing Jonathan’s attention to the fact that Alec could be home at any moment, and they would have to leave. Jonathan rolled his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>“Izzy! Get out of there!” Jonathan ordered impatiently, knocking on the bathroom door.</p><p>“Fuck off! ” Izzy yelled from within the bathroom. “I’m not done yet.”</p><p>“You don’t <em>need</em> makeup, Iz. You look fine as you are,” Jonathan tried instead in a sugary tone.</p><p>Izzy laughed from inside the bathroom as she replied, “Better but I am still not done.”</p><p>Her reply made Jace join Jonathan by the bathroom door. Max looked over at them but then ignored them, the argument over the bathroom a well-known one. He returned to his Spider-Man comic, tuning out his older bickering siblings.</p><p>“Iz, seriously! Other people need to use the bathroom,” Jace complained.</p><p>“Whatever for? More hair products?” Izzy’s disembodied voice gave back.</p><p>Jonathan grinned and Max laughed at that, making Jace give him a warning look that didn’t do anything. Max simply smirked at Jace before his attention returned to his comic book.</p><p>“Ha, ha. Very funny,” Jace mumbled under his breath.</p><p>“You do use more hair products than Izzy,” Max insisted honestly, laughter still in his voice, looking up at Jace again.</p><p>“Do not!” Jace objected.</p><p>Jonathan pretended to study Jace’s hair closely before he added in a deadpan tone, “Yeah. You do.”</p><p>Before Jace could reply to that Max, Jace and Jonathan heard a key turn in the front door, drawing their attention there. They all smiled when they saw Alec enter, closing the door behind him. He took off his boots and hung up his coat before he came over to them.</p><p>“Hi guys,” Alec greeted with a warm smile.</p><p>He looked a bit tired but otherwise the same, making Jace and Jonathan draw relieved breaths, having been worried that night when Robert had not been home as he was supposed to. Robert being out late alone always meant trouble. However, Alec had insisted Robert was on the way home and had sneakily avoided bringing them along last night to pick him up.</p><p>“Alec!” Max yelled happily as soon as Alec was in the room.</p><p>Max threw his comic on the sofa and ran towards him.</p><p>Alec bent down and embraced Max as he ran into his arms. When the embrace ended Alec rose and walked over to Jace and Jonathan, Max next to him.</p><p>“Good. You’re back in time to get Izzy out of the bathroom,” Jace half-joked, clasping Alec’s hand and pulling him into a half-way embrace.</p><p>“You’re back from work,” Jonathan observed, a hint of worry for that fact in his tone but his smile was warm when he too clasped Alec’s hand in greeting and also got a quick hug.</p><p>“Yeah. Slow morning unfortunately but got still got something. I will get us some groceries after school today,” Alec told them, touching his right pants’ pocket where he had the cash he had been given for the early morning work at the docks.</p><p>“Can we have pizza?” Max asked eagerly, giving Alec is best puppy dog look.</p><p>Alec smiled at that but still shook his head, “No junk food.”</p><p>“Please!” Max whined.</p><p>“No. Nephilim are warriors. I will find us some proper food. Good food. You will like it,” Alec promised, ruffling Max’s hair.</p><p>Max sighed at hearing that, giving up the battle for pizza. He grimaced at the mess Alec was making of his hair and pull away, rearranging his hair to the amusement of his older brothers.</p><p>“I’m not Nephilim,” Jonathan replied softly, a hint of pain in his voice at that fact.</p><p>Even though Jonathan had known since he had been a boy that he had demon-blood – the black eyes were pretty hard to miss - he had still struggled with it. However, his siblings’ love and Maryse’s patience had enabled Jonathan to control his powers – and his temper which activated his powers – and had taught him to accept himself.</p><p>“You are better than Nephilim,” Alec assured him, giving Jonathan’s nearest arm a comforting and encouraging squeeze.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jonathan said heartfelt.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t wish for that shit anyway. I am doing the gauntlet with demons on a regular basis,” Jace complained, doing a dramatic eyeroll in the hope it would make Jonathan laugh.</p><p>It worked and Jonathan did indeed laugh at that. However, Jace was only half-joking and they all knew it. Jace’s pure angel-blood was a magnet for demons.</p><p>“Thanks, guys,” Jonathan said, feeling better.</p><p>Alec looked at the clock on the wall, fearing they would be late. Jace did a pointed handwave towards the bathroom door.</p><p>“Izzy, get out of the bathroom. We need to get to school,” Alec ordered, his tone warm but the order unmistakable.</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Izzy said grumpily, rolling her eyes as she exited the bathroom after barely a minute had passed.</p><p>Izzy smiled fondly at Alec as soon as she saw him and gave him a quick hug while Jonathan quickly entered the bathroom to finish up, leaving the door to the bathroom open. He quickly applied some deodorant and spray, watching his siblings in the mirror, wanting to be able to keep following the conversation.</p><p>“Wait. You obey Alec?!” Jace asked, faking shock.</p><p>“Of course. Don’t you?” Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Max and Jonathan laughed at her reply.</p><p>“Got you there,” Jonathan teased as he quickly finished doing his hair.</p><p>“Shut up,” Jace replied grumpily but even he was smiling.</p><p>Jonathan exited the bathroom and Jace managed to finish in record time as Alec was giving him a stern countdown for when they had to leave to make it on time, something he complained a lot about, claiming Izzy hadn’t been under such time pressure.</p><p>Soon they were all in the car and on their way. As much as they could all bicker, tease and complain they all knew how much they loved each other and when things got serious they were always there.</p><p>After they had dropped Max off at school Alec, Jace, Jonathan and Izzy drove to their high school.</p><p>Jace’s position in the high school and Izzy’s popularity had in general protected Jonathan from the normal geek jokes. If that hadn’t been enough then the demonic magic Jonathan wielded was enough to frighten the dead. It was a well-known fact in the Lightwood household that only Jonathan’s love for his mother, Maryse, and his siblings, kept him good and his powers in check. Who knew what might have happened to him if he had grown up without love?</p><p>For the same reason Alec had, mostly, been shielded from the backlash when the rumor had spread, he was gay. How it had started they didn’t know. Maybe it was just because he had never dated a girl and was accused of being ‘goth’, but when confronted by it, Alec had decided not to deny it. With his mother’s love and his siblings support Alec stood by his sexuality. He had never even kissed anyone and had never felt a desire to, but he had long known he was gay. However, there had still been graffiti on Alec’s locker, whispers when he passed by and of course being excluded from the social gatherings at school. However, who needed sitting with strangers when he had his sister and two brothers who would proudly sit with him at lunch or in the breaks? Besides, several footballers had already tried to attack Alec behind the school and discovered that while Alec might look like an easy target with his goth appearance, he was a trained warrior and even several young Mundane well-trained teenagers were no match for his skills.</p><p>Despite this, Izzy and Jace knew that both Alec and Jonathan could easily get hurt emotionally and they knew how cruel teenagers could be. So they always did what they could to shield them both. This might be why as the four siblings walked towards the steps to the entrance of the school Jace and Izzy walked on the outside, Alec and Jonathan between them. To anyone not knowing they were siblings they would surely look odd. The blond warrior trained boy with his tight-fitting outfits and easy smile, the raven-haired boy with his black gothic appearance, the skinny redhaired boy with his guarded expression and the pretty small brunette with her tight outfit, short skirt and ridiculously high heels.</p><p>As the Lightwood siblings were at the edge of the staircase, they were approached by three boys from the hockey team. They were strongly built and were known for being jerks. They had at parties approached Izzy and she had turned them all down; spectacularly and in public, making them all resent her for it.</p><p>“See who it is?” One of the boys teased, nodding towards the Lightwood siblings.</p><p>They all tensed, their warrior instincts kicking in. They stopped and let the three boys come to a stop before them. Other students watched them, some in passing and some starting to gather to see if something interesting might happen, knowing of the resentment the boys had towards Izzy and knowing the protectiveness the three brothers had towards their only sister.</p><p>“The gay loser, the geek, the jock and the slut,” one of the boy’s friends replied, making them all laugh.</p><p>Jonathan was the most hot-tempered of them all and for a moment his eyes flashed black and his right hand formed a fist. The only reason he didn’t deck the guy right then and there was because Alec placed a calming hand to his arm. However, it was clear from the body language on Jace and Alec that they were not happy with the remark either. Izzy on her part crossed her arms over her chest and gave the three boys a dark look, making her brothers beam proudly at her for keeping her cool.</p><p>“Come here, pretty girl. Give us a kiss,” the last guy taunted, forming his lips for a kiss.</p><p>“Dream on. Our sister has a little something called taste,” Jonathan snorted darkly, making a few of the bystanders snicker which just angered the three boys even more.</p><p>“Well, the three of us are basically the only ones who haven’t had her yet so come on, baby girl. Try something new,” the first one added crudely.</p><p>Izzy’s confidence and strength had, sadly, given her a bad reputation. However, she was quick to take anyone down who threatened her and if not, then her brothers were right there to help.</p><p>“Piss off,” Izzy said coldly, waving dismissively at them.</p><p>Izzy started to walk by them and towards the school and with a nod from Alec the three brothers started to do the same, trying to take the high ground.</p><p>“Oh, come on, honey. Don’t give us that,” the second guy protested, pretending to be wounded by her words, grabbing her upper right arm and having Izzy come to a stop.</p><p>The guy had barely touched Izzy before Alec had forced that same arm forcefully and painfully behind his back and had him up against the nearby wall of the school building, his cheek touching the wall, making him grunt in pain.</p><p>“What did you say to our sister?” Alec asked dangerously near his ear.</p><p>Seeing this development, Jace and Jonathan had quickly forced the guy’s two friends against the wall next to him as well. As both Jace and Jonathan had superior blood it was as easy as breathing for them to pin a well-trained Mundane boy against the wall.</p><p>“Don’t get all rattled up. Everyone knows she’s the whore of…” the guy who Jace had up against the wall protested, a small hint of fear mixing in with the annoyance.</p><p>His words made Jace pull the boy’s head painfully back by his hair, making him shut up and instead hiss in discomfort.</p><p>“Want to rephase that?” Jace asked, his voice deadly calm.</p><p>Izzy came up beside her three brothers, wearing a dark look of satisfaction at seeing the three boys’ predicament. By now quite a crowd had gathered and Izzy made sure to play to it for all it was worth.</p><p>“Guys, I appreciate it but no killing the Mundanes,” Izzy said calmingly with a fond smile for her brothers while her look at the three guys could cut glass.</p><p>Her words made the crowd laugh, thinking she was joking. However, Izzy knew that if she said the words her brothers would do anything for her, up to and including getting rid of these three idiots just as she would do anything for them.</p><p>“You guys are freaks; calling other people weird names like that,” the guy Jonathan had pinned to the wall objected, trying, poorly, to cover his fear with attacks.</p><p>“Shut up,” Jonathan ordered darkly, giving his head a harsh shake by grabbing a fistful of hair, making the boy whimper in pain and indeed shut up.</p><p>“Now I think you owe our sister an apology,” Alec insisted, his voice like honey over steel.</p><p>“Fuck you!” the guy who Jonathan had pinned yelled, having found his courage somehow, likely from noticing the growing crowd.</p><p>“Look into my eyes and try that again,” Jonathan warned darkly, using his fist in the boy’s hair to turn his face.</p><p>Jonathan blocked the crowd and allowed his demonic eyes to appear. The boy now looked into two deep pools of endless blackness. The boy tried to pull back in shock and horror but was held in place by Jonathan’s hand in his hair.</p><p>“What?! What <em>are</em> you?” The boy got out, shaking in fear, now white as a sheet.</p><p>Jonathan leaned a bit closer, smirking when the guy tried to pull even further back in fear.</p><p>“Half demon if you want to know,” Jonathan whispered darkly into his ear.</p><p>“What?!” the boy got out, so pale now Jonathan was worried he might faint.</p><p>Well, worried was not quite the right word for it. More like secretly hoping he might. Would make a great story during breaks in the coming months for sure.</p><p>“Jonathan, you can’t say that,” Alec warned, rolling his eyes at him.</p><p>“Why not?” Jonathan asked, giving Alec an innocent look and made his eyes return to their normal color.</p><p>Alec just gave him a fond look and shook his head at him.</p><p>“He’s lying. He’s lying, right?” the guy Jace had pinned got out, looking at Alec, Izzy and Jace for confirmation, having heard what Jonathan had said.</p><p>Jace smirked darkly as he shook his head, “Nope.”</p><p>“On my God,” The guy Jace had pinned got out, doing his best to cross himself with the hand not behind his back but only managed a small hand movement due to Jace’s strength.</p><p>“Wrong direction, pal,” Jonathan warned evilly.</p><p>“But if you insist maybe these eyes are more to your liking,” Jace smirked.</p><p>When Jace had the boy’s full attention he blocked the view of the crowd and let his eyes turned golden with heavenly fire.</p><p>All the guys had been able to see Jace’s eyes and the shock and horror on their faces were clear.</p><p>“What are you people?” The guy Alec had pinned managed to say, his voice shaking in fear and barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Right now…Pissed at you for hurting our sister!” Alec said coldly.</p><p>“I’ll apologize; I swear!” The guy Alec had pinned quickly said, nodding furiously in fear.</p><p>“Yes, me too,” The guy Jonathan had pinned added, his anxiety and concern making his voice shake a bit.</p><p>“Yes, yes. Apologize,” The last guy agreed enthusiastically, his fear clear in his tone.</p><p>Jace, Jonathan and Alec shared a satisfied look while Izzy looked on with a look between amusement and overbearing fondness. Almost at the same time Jace, Alec and Jonathan released the guys they had been pinning to the side of the building, taking a step back. The three brothers walked over to stand by Izzy’s side, Jace and Alec next to her and Jonathan next to Alec.</p><p>“Good,” Jace said, nodding grimly.</p><p>“Go ahead then,” Alec challenged.</p><p>The three boys looked wearily at each other.</p><p>“Ah….you,” The guy Alec had pinned to the wall began, looking to Izzy.</p><p>Izzy unaccommodatingly rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms over her chest, giving him a death glare.</p><p>“Isabelle,” Alec supplied helpfully.</p><p>“Isabelle, I apologize for what I said,” The guy finished quickly.</p><p>“And the rest of you?” Jace warned with a not-so-subtle threat that was only enhanced by the darkness in Alec’s eyes and the blackness glimmering in the depths of Jonathan’s.</p><p>“Yes, yes. Sorry,” The guy Jace had pinned quickly said as well.</p><p>“So sorry,” The guy Jonathan had pinned added almost at the same time.</p><p>“You better be, or I will talk to you next and believe me; you don’t want that,” Izzy warned, waving an angry finger at each of the three guys in turn.</p><p>The three boys looked even paler, clearly afraid of what she might be able to do considering what Jace and Jonathan had showed them.</p><p>“And will this ever happen again?” Alec asked, the danger clear in his tone.</p><p>“No!” The guy Alec had pinned said quickly.</p><p>“Never!” The guy Jonathan had pinned added fearfully.</p><p>“Of course not,” The last guy promised.</p><p>“Alrighty then,” Jace said satisfied.</p><p>“Now piss off,” Alec ordered, nodding his head to emphasize his words as he released the guy he had been pinning to the wall.</p><p>Seeing this Jace and Jonathan did likewise. The three guys almost fell in their haste to flee, making Jace and Jonathan laugh while Izzy and Alec looked after them with dark amusement. The gathered crowd joined in the laughter before it started to disperse, the entertainment over.</p><p>“That was hilarious,” Jonathan proclaimed with a dark grin, turning to his siblings.</p><p>“You guys can’t keep doing that,” Izzy protested but she was smiling widely as she said it.</p><p>“Why not? Worked brilliantly,” Jonathan insisted.</p><p>“I love you guys, but I can take care of myself,” Izzy reminded them.</p><p>“We know. We just like to watch out for you,” Alec assured her, putting an arm over her shoulders, and squeezing reassuringly.</p><p>“Thank you,” Izzy said warmly.</p><p>“Love you,” Alec said in reply, pulling her into a quick hug.</p><p>“Yes, love you,” Jonathan added, hugging her as well as soon as Alec had let go of her.</p><p>“Come here,” Jace said as soon as Jonathan had released her. Jace pulled her into a tight embrace too before he whispered softly, “Love you too, Izzy.”</p><p>“Thanks guys,” Izzy said when the hug with Jace ended, smiling at them in turn.</p><p>Izzy spotted a group of her girlfriends waving at her and with another smile and wave she walked over to them, her brothers watching her leave as she walked into the hallway of the school.</p><p>The three brothers watched her leave for a few seconds.</p><p>“You ok, Alec?” Jace asked, worried, after Izzy disappeared from sight down a corridor with her friends.</p><p>“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Alec asked surprised.</p><p>The three brothers all walked up the stairs and into the hallway of the school as they continued their talk.</p><p>“You went to get dad from Hunter’s Moon, didn’t you?” Jonathan guessed.</p><p>“Yes. Nothing happened,” Alec insisted strongly.</p><p>“Why didn’t you wake me?” Jace asked, a hint of hurt and accusation in his voice.</p><p>“Hey! Wake <em>us</em>,” Jonathan protested, mock hitting Jace in the shoulder.</p><p>“Ouch,” Jace complained, rubbing his shoulder, and making Jonathan shake his head at him, knowing for a fact that with pure angel-blood Jace had barely even felt it.</p><p>“It was no big deal. I had my new bow and quiver,” Alec assured them, warmed by their concern.</p><p>“He gave it to you?” Jace asked surprised.</p><p>“If that jerk laid one hand on you, I will barbeque him like a stuffed pig!” Jonathan swore darkly, his voice filled with worry and protectiveness.</p><p>Alec was unsure why, but Jonathan had always been quick to assume the worst in people. Sadly, he was often right.</p><p>“It’s fine. It’s paid off. I swear,” Alec calmed him, giving Jonathan a comforting smile.</p><p>“Hmm,” Jonathan just replied, clearly not really buying it but choosing to let it go for now.</p><p>“Seriously, it’s fine,” Alec repeated, giving Jonathan’s nearest arm a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“Well, next time wake us so we can come along,” Jace insisted.</p><p>“Sure,” Alec promised, nodding as he said it.</p><p>“You won’t, will you?” Jonathan surmised with an annoyed sigh.</p><p>“Not if I can help it,” Alec admitted matter-of-fact.</p><p>Jace and Jonathan groaned and rolled their eyes at their overprotective big brother.</p><p>“You are so infuriating at times,” Jonathan protested.</p><p>“I’m your big brother,” Alec insisted stubbornly.</p><p>“That will always hold true,” Jonathan reminded him.</p><p>“I will always take care of you,” Alec said strongly, leaving no room for argument.</p><p>“Alec, you barely sleep. You work all the time and spend the rest on school and studies even though likely none of us will ever get a degree….much less a job that’s not paid in cash,” Jonathan said pessimistically.</p><p>“I’ll find a way for all of us to do better,” Alec said stubbornly.</p><p>“You are our brother, not God. You should not feel an obligation to be solving this mess of a life we have all ended up in,” Jonathan protested.</p><p>“It’s the Clave’s fault for punishing mum and dad like this,” Jace said darkly.</p><p>“It’s their own fault for supporting that maniac Valentine,” Jonathan reminded them in frustration.</p><p>“It’s in the past. It doesn’t matter whose fault it is. Done is done,” Alec insisted, his voice strong and sure.</p><p>“Fine but we want to help so let us,” Jace persisted.</p><p>“Yes,” Jonathan agreed, nodding stubbornly.</p><p>“Ok,” Alec agreed when he saw they could not be moved on this. “Then after school we should talk with mum about dad’s gambling debts.”</p><p>“I knew he hadn’t quit, that fucking bastard!” Jonathan swore hotly, his eyes briefly shining black before he got his temper under control.</p><p>“Idiot,” Jace mumbled disappointed.</p><p>“How bad?” Jonathan asked worried.</p><p>Alec bit his lower lip in worry but decided he had to be honest as that was what he had promised.</p><p>“Very,” Alec admitted worried. “Apparently, it is now all collectively owed to Magnus Bane, the High Warlock,” Alec added gravely.</p><p>Jonathan threw his hands up in frustration.</p><p>“Lovely. We owe a Prince of Hell money,” Jonathan said sarcastically.</p><p>Alec sank. They what?</p><p>“He’s a Prince of Hell?” Alec asked concerned.</p><p>“His father is Asmodeus, a fallen Angel and the ruler of Edom and all Hell dimensions after the uprising against Lilith a few years ago. He’s the most powerful Warlock alive thanks to that parentage,” Jonathan explained.</p><p>“His nickname is the Party Prince. He owns a lot of clubs, bars and restaurants and is known to love to party – and for his multiple sexual escapades,” Jace went on, looking to Jonathan for agreement who nodded his content to this.</p><p>“And how do you two know that?” Alec asked suspiciously.</p><p>Jonathan and Jace shared a guilty look.</p><p>“Izzy and I may have frequented some of those Downworlder clubs we were not supposed to, and Jonathan may have had to come get us a few times to ensure no one found out,” Jace admitted sheepishly.</p><p>Alec shook his head at them but there was only fondness in his expression. Well, good that someone around here at least had a good time.</p><p>“Great. Just what we need. Owing money to a libertine,” Alec complained, rolling his eyes at the very idea of trying to negotiate with a Party Prince, not expecting such a person to be rational in his negotiations. However, if he were lucky maybe Magnus would not be very good at negotiating….</p><p>“But a rather handsome libertine or so I’ve heard,” Jonathan added in a teasing tone, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>“And the rumor says he’s bisexual,” Jace supplied helpfully, joining in on his brother’s teasing.</p><p>Alec moaned in frustration at the ganged-up teasing from his brothers.</p><p>“Guys, knock it off,” Alec warned, aware what they were doing.</p><p>When his brothers had found out he was gay they had tried setting him up with the only two openly gay boys at their school, with some humorous but ill-fated results. Since then, they had, after a stern yelling at from Alec, stuck with teasing and hints to try and get their brother a date.</p><p>“Well, just saying if you are looking to finally pop the cherry this guy is experienced,” Jace went on, laughing at the joke when Alec playfully hit him over the head.</p><p>“Hi you two, back off. Alec is right in waiting for the right one,” Izzy scowled when she suddenly appeared by their side, having spotted them walking by from one of the side corridors and followed behind them to catch up, telling her girlfriends she would catch up to them later.</p><p>“Haven’t you gone to class?” Jace protested but his smile was warm when he looked at her.</p><p>“I wanted to see what took you guys so long,” Izzy insisted playfully. “The bell will ring soon and as I recall you don’t all have the same class now.”</p><p>“We’re going. We’re going,” Jace promised with an easy smile.</p><p>With fond looks and smiles Jace and Jonathan left to go to their classes. They did not have to say they would look for each other during the break; they always did. Sometimes Izzy and Jace spent the break with their friends but they always checked in on Jonathan and Alec. Even Jonathan and Alec had a few people they would speak to sometimes during breaks, but it was more acquaintances than friends as such.</p><p>“Thanks, Izzy,” Alec said, smiling warmly at her.</p><p>“They mean well,” Izzy reminded him.</p><p>“I know,” Alec replied, nodding. He paused before he went on in an honest and reflective tone, blushing as he spoke, “You think it’s weird too? That I’m so old and haven’t….you know.”</p><p>Izzy shook her head.</p><p>“No, not at all. It’s rare but I think it’s romantic. You should wait for the right one. One day, somebody's gonna love you, heart and soul. And who knows? He might be closer than you think,” Izzy assured him, giving Alec a loving smile.</p><p>“Thank you,” Alec said emotionally, coming to a stop, making her do likewise.</p><p>Alec pulled her into a tight embrace. When they drew apart, they saw that Jonathan and Jace had slowed down to check on them.</p><p>“Are you two coming or what?” Jace yelled after them, waving impatiently at them.</p><p>Izzy and Alec shared a fond look, happy for their brother’s care, worry and protectiveness, the gesture once more showing that beneath their banter and teasing the Lightwood siblings would always stand by each other.</p><p>“Coming,” Alec said as he and Izzy ran to catch up to Jace and Jonathan.</p><p>The rest of the day passed uneventfully but soon all of their lives would be turned upside down when Magnus Bane entered the scene.</p><p>
  <em>The end of part 2</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a note or comment if you are enjoying the story. It would means a lot to me.</p><p>If you like this story you may also like my Malec fic "Redefining Family" https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082442 or other of my Shadowhunter fics https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>